Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by ercys girl
Summary: While on a job, Dean and Abby find themselves transported to a strange movie world where they have to play out the story in order to get home. Not the greatest but it helps while I work on another one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you my know - no Supernatural characters or anything, which like everyone I'd like to, but we can't all have what we want can we?

Kripke owns all, as does WB who own the rest. All I own is Abby.

* * *

"Would you just cut it out?"

"No"

"Dean!"

"Abby" he retorted

"What the hell is your problem?" Abby stopped walking away from him and shoved him

"Dude what the hell?" he caught his balance and grabbed her arms "What's got your panties twisted?"

"Nothing" she huffed

"Clearly it's not nothing" Dean forced her to look at him nodding slowly "You were jealous"

"What?"

"You were jealous" he laughed "I should have known, can't resist me huh?"

Scowling she grimaced "You wish, I'm going to the motel"

"To sit with Sam? Why would you want to do that?"

"Maybe because Sam thinks with his upstairs brain" Abby began walking backwards "Beside's I'm tired and if I have to go with you to that house tomorrow I'm going to need at least 3 hours shut eye"

He studied her "Yeah, you do look like you need your beauty sleep" he avoided her fist with a smirk "Come on"

A short while later they walked through the door, or rather Dean ran inside and slammed the door

"Dude?" Sam exclaimed as Dean locked the door

Dean just smiled and flopped on the bed as there was pounding on the door

"Dean!" Abby called "Open the door"

"You hear something Sammy?" Dean asked

Sam sighed and unlocked the door, allowing Abby inside

"You are an idiot!" Abby exclaimed throwing a shoe at Dean's head "You do know that right?"

"Abby" Sam sighed

"Dude you threw a shoe at my head" Dean exclaimed

"Dean" Sam shook his head

"Dude she threw a shoe at my head! At my head!"

"You deserved it" Abby stated

Sam exhaled "Abby, ignore him and lay down" he turned to Dean "And I don't want to hear it Dean. Yes she threw a shoe, but I also agree that you deserved it. Now can we keep the noise down?"

"Sorry Sam" Abby yawned as she lay on the bed beside him

"Dude" Dean spoke after Sam lay down "How come you get to sleep with Abby?"

"Because she likes me more"

x-----x

Dean could hear the voices talking faintly in his head.

"Abby I really wouldn't"

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" she looked expectantly at Sam

"I don't have one" Sam shrugged

Smiling smugly, Abby raised the cup to shoulder height, her arm outstretched. Sam shook his head and chuckled.

Dean sprung awake as the water hit his face "What the hell!" he exclaimed looking around in shock and slight confusion. His eyes squinted as he glared at Abby "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked pulling off his shirt and rubbing it over his face and hair to dry off

"You wouldn't wake up" she shrugged

"Yeah well I'm awake now, no thanks to you" he got up and walked to the small bathroom in the motel room and slammed the door

"He's going to be pissed all day now" Sam stated as he put on his shoes

"I know, but it makes winding him up more fun" Abby grinned walking to the bathroom door "Oh princess, we need to leave soon"

With a glare Dean walked out fully dressed "What's the plan again?"

"We don't really have one other than go to the house and look round" Sam stated as they picked up their bags

"Great" Dean muttered following Abby out to the Impala

They drove for about 45 minutes through the countryside, field upon field of nothing on either side of the road, until Dean took a left turn and they drove down a small track, eventually coming upon a house.

"You have to be kidding me" Dean muttered as the house slowly revealed itself.

They climbed out of the car and looked at the old fashioned white painted wooden farmhouse, complete with a wind vane the type with the fan style fins on it. A red barn stood a few feet away.

"Okay" Dean drew out "Who goes where?"

"Well I think one of us should stay with Abby" Sam stated

Nodding Dean placed a clenched fist onto the palm of his other hand, raising an eyebrow Sam did the same. Hitting the fist against their palms they stopped on three.

"Damn it" Dean sighed

"When will you learn Dean, always with the scissors" he smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder "I'll take the barn, you two take the house"

"Fine" Dean snapped stalking towards the house "Keep up short stack"

"Are you PMSing or something?" Abby asked following him

He opened the door and they slowly walked in, Abby standing close to him "Oh man it looks like the pilgrims threw up in here" his eyes travelled around the floral walls and neat surfaces.

They headed up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms "Oh I love these old shutters" Abby smiled

"You are weird" Dean stated nodding towards the door "Come on"

"Wait" Abby whispered when they were in the small hall "You hear that?"

Dean listened and turned his head towards a room "In there" he stepped forwards and pushed the door open quickly raising the shot gun. Firing off a round before he felt himself being pushed backwards.


	2. Get Out Of This Town

Abby slowly picked herself up off the floor and put her hand to her head, grimacing a little at the pain that had lodged itself at her temple.

"Dean?" she called before coughing "Dean?"

"Over here" he called

She walked over, using the wall to keep her steady to find him at the foot of the stairs, slowly she walked down them "You okay?"

"Yeah" he was now sitting with his back to the wall "You?"

"Hit my head I think" she smiled a little "What the hell happened?"

"No idea" he pulled himself up and dusted himself off wincing slightly "I think we should find Sam"

"After you"

He walked to the front door and slowly pulled it open. His eyes squint at the bright colour that assaulted him. He takes in all of the small, funny looking buildings before throwing his stare to Abby, who like him was mentally trying to figure it out.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more" Abby muttered

x---x

"Sam!" Dean yelled "Sam!" he walked out of the door way and around the house "Sam! I swear to god Abby, I'm going to shoot him, no I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to shoot him" he muttered to her as she rushed to keep up "Sam!"

Dean turned back to face her as she stood up from looking at the house where it sat on the ground

"What?" Abby asked as he stared at her a little freaked out a little confused "Dean?"

"Cool your jet's Dorothy" he looked out the corner of his eye "I am going insane"

"I get that we're standing in our very own Oz, but Dorothy? Seriously?"

"Well what did you want me to call you Abs? I mean I never took you for a gingham and pinafore kind of gal"

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her to a dark window "This is what I'm talking about" he made her look at their reflection

"Holy crap" Abby exclaimed staring at herself now void of jeans and shirt, replaced by a blue gingham dress with pristine white pinafore and "Pigtails?"

"You look cute" Dean flicked one

"I'm freaking Dorothy Gale" Abby huffed "Could this get any worse?"

"Honestly, I don't want to wait here and find out. Come on" Dean took her hand and led her out from beside the house onto a brick pavement.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" a voice asked causing the two of them to jump and turn to their left.

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned a slightly raised eyebrow as he looked at the woman standing dressed in pink frills and a giant sparkling crown

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" she asked again pointing at Abby

"Look lady, we haven't got time for this crap" Dean tugged Abby who stood firm "What?"

"Maybe we have to play along, to get home" she pried his fingers from her hand and stepped to the woman

Dean sighed deeply and walked over standing beside her "You have a plan?"

"I'm trying to remember how the movie goes" Abby admitted

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the woman asked with a little more intensity than before and pointing at Abby

"Me? Not a witch, nope, not at all. I'm Abigail Stevens"

"Oh, well" the woman spoke before looking curiously at Dean, "Is that the witch?"

"That?" Dean glared at Abby

"Who Dean?" Abby asked, ignoring Dean "Dean's my, uh friend. He's my friend"

"Well, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house" she led them around to the side of the building "And here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East"

She pointed to the striped legs under the house

"Well that's new" Dean exclaimed

"And so, what the Munchkins want to know, is are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I'm not, we're not witches at all" Abby spoke up "I mean witches are nasty and overbearing and"

"What was that?" Dean interrupted

"The Munchkins. They're laughing because I'm a witch. I'm Glinda, the Witch of the North" the now identified Glinda smiled

"Give me a break" Dean muttered receiving Abby's elbow to his ribs

"Of course you are!" Abby smiled "I'm sorry, just every witch I've come across has been, well evil"

"Only bad witches are ugly" Glinda smiled

There was a noise and Dean whipped his attention to some flowers and his eyes widened as Munchkins appeared, causing him to grab Abby's arm.

Suddenly Glinda started singing.

"The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East"

"Freaking Munchkins" Dean mumbled under his breath "I'm going to hunt down Sam and kill him"

"Uh Munchkins huh?" Abby mused

"The little people who live in this land – It's Munchkinland, and you are their national heroine, my dear" she continued "You may all come out and thank her. It's all right now, you may all come out"

Glinda began singing again

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. And meet the young lady who fell from a star"

Glinda led Abby and Dean towards the main part of the small city they were in as she kept singing.

"She fell from the sky, she fell very far. And"

"Kansas" Abby said quickly

"Kansas she says is the name of the star" Glinda smiled

Various Munchkins began moving and appearing "Kansas she says is the name of the star" they sang

"She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard? When she fell out of Kansas, a miracle occurred"

"It really was no miracle. What happened was just this" Abby sang "The wind began to switch, the house began to pitch. And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch. Just then, the witch. To satisfy an itch. Went flying on her broomstick thumbing for a hitch"

Dean stared shocked and questioning Abby "What was that?"

"I like this song" she admitted as the Munchkins continued the singing and dancing "Come on"

Dean followed behind the carriage that Abby was somehow now riding in with Glinda.

"Right make me walk" he huffed as the singing continued "Now I know how that stupid dog felt"

"Let the joyous news be spread" Glinda called loudly "The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!"

Abby sat smiling and laughing and having fun as the Munchkins continued singing and dancing.

Dean on the other hand was considering grabbing a fence post and jabbing himself in the brain through his eye socket. His mind was already beginning to calculate how hard he'd have to smash his head into it when there was a loud crack.

He was on his feet in a split second beside Abby as the Munchkins ran in fear. He took note of the green witch who stood staring at the striped legs under the house.

Dean looked at Glinda "I thought we were supposed to have killed her"

"That was her sister" Glinda told him "The Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West. And she's worse than the other one was"

"Well that's good to hear" he returned

The witch walked to where Dean stood behind Abby, who stood behind Glinda. He placed a protective hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Who killed my sister?" The witch glared "Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? Answer me!"

"Leave her alone" Glinda spoke softly

"You stay out of this! I'm here for vengeance. So, it was you was it? You killed her didn't you?"

"Yes because we purposely made a house land on some green chick" Dean snapped back

"It was an accident" Abby blurted out

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked her incredulously

"Didn't mean it, eh? Accident, eh? Well my little pretty, I can cause accidents too and this is how I do it" the witch cackled

Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?" Glinda asked

"The slippers. Yes, the slippers" The slippers disappeared and the stripped legs started moving back under the house, the witch looked down before turning to look back at the small group "They're gone" she knelt down "The ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll"

"It's too late" Glinda spoke "There they are" she pointed and Abby looked down "And there they'll stay"

"Give me back my slippers" the witch glared "I'm the only one that knows how to use them. They're of no use to you! Give them back to me!"

Glinda looked at Abby "Keep tight inside of them, their magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly"

"You stay out of this Glinda or I'll fix you as well" the witch spat

"Oh rubbish" laughed Glinda "You have no power here. Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you too"

"Very well, I'll bide my time, and as for you, my fine lady, it's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like, but just try to stay out of my way" the witch pointed her finger "Just try, I'll get you my pretty and your little" she paused and cocked her head "You and your little friend too" she laughed out a cackle and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I swear to god if she had called me a dog I would have shot her" Dean spoke breaking the tension

They followed Glinda down some steps beside a fountain. Dean's hand managing to find Abby's, linking his with hers as they walked.

"What a smell of sulphur!" Glinda exclaimed causing Dean to glance at Abby as she looked at him "I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep my dear"

"I think it's safe to say we'd give anything to get out of Oz, but I know we can't go the way we came" Abby told her

"No, that's true" Glinda nodded "The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief "He any good?"

"Oh, very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you?" Glinda asked Abby

"No, I'm afraid I didn't" Abby replied flatly

"Well then you'll have to walk" Glinda announced

Dean sighed loudly "Walking? Well just turn me into the Witch now okay"

"Dean" Abby hissed

"The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkin land. And remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West"

"So you got directions to this city?" Dean asked

"It's always best to start at the beginning, and all you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road"

"But what happens if" Dean started to talk

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road" Glinda repeated

Dean grabbed Abby's arm "Hell no" he stated "No way am I skipping like a fairy around that" he signalled to the ground

Abby smiled, patted his cheek and looped her arm through his "Follow the yellow brick road" she stated her eyes taunting him "Follow the yellow brick road?"

As others kept singing the line 'Follow the yellow brick road' Abby had led Dean from the very start around the yellow paved area. Starting to dig her fingers into his arm forcing him to skip along with her as he grimaced in pain. They continued until the Munchkins were out of sight and Dean yanked his arm from hers

"You made me skip Abby" he stated "You know I don't do girly crap like that"

"Yeah because we know that you are unfeeling and uncaring" she retorted "Always pretending that things don't effect you, when we all know they do"

"Yeah that's me, but someone has to keep it together"

"It doesn't always have to be you"


	3. Just A Dream

"Keep up Abby" Dean called over his shoulder as they walked

"I'm trying" she responded "God damn it!"

Dean stopped and turned around "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Abby exclaimed "What's wrong – take a look around us Dean" she sat on the grass at the side of the road "I have no freaking idea how Judy Garland wore these things" she pulled a shoe off and rubbed her toes "They're killing me, I'm going to get blisters"

"I don't remember her taking them off in the movie" Dean pointed out pulling her hand off her foot and looking at the red skin where the shoe had rubbed "That's going to hurt"

"Ya think" Abby threw him a look that said 'duh' before pushing the shoe on

"Why don't you flatten the backs of them down, wear em like sandals?"

"And if we have to run?"

Dean shrugged "Only a suggestion"

"Yeah well unless it's helpful please keep it to yourself"

"You know what, this would be a hell of a lot easier if you weren't being such a bitch" Dean half yelled "We're stuck in some weird ass friggin dream world with munchkins and witches, now witches I can handle, but freaking munchkins? That is one too far" he threw his arms out "Look around Abby, all that's here are fields and a yellow brick road, and I've already done the singing thing, I aint doing it again"

"You're shouting about it like this is all my fault, well newsflash Dean this is not my fault. I don't know what the hell happened but we're here and we have to get home, and so far it looks like we have to go with the flow"

"Go with the flow, okay so as much as I hate it I'll go with the flow, but no more singing and dancing! I aint down with that lions and tigers and bears crap, okay so don't expect me to buy in to any of that pansy ass crap. You want someone to do that, you should have had Sam here not me"

"Oh because you are all so masculine Dean" Abby glared before sighing "Look, we're stuck here until the end, I know you have issues with me Dean, but lets just get through this together and then when we get back home we'll talk" she walked towards him "We'll sort out whatever it is that's going on here okay?"

"Fine" he spat back

"Fine" she replied in the same tone "Now can we please just slow it down a little"

Dean sighed and offered her his hand "Come on Dorothy Gale. You know I'd hate if anything happened to you"

"Why Dean, did you just have a moment with me?"

"You mention it to anyone and don't think I won't hurt you" he spoke his eyes forwards as her hand touched his and they laced their fingers together

"My lips are sealed"

"Good, keep them that way for a while would ya, you're constant yammering is giving me a headache" he tugged her arm as he stepped forwards "Keep up"

x---x

"Now which way?" Dean asked as they stood in the middle of some cross roads

"That way is a very nice way" a voice spoke

Dean looked unnerved at the voice "You say something?" he asked Abby

"Nope" she replied

"Great, well not that I mind but uh, you know cross roads and all, they kind of make me a little anxious" Dean spoke as he looked at the other roads around them

"Speak for yourself" Abby muttered seeing the scarecrow "Hey" she elbowed Dean and nodded towards it "You think?"

"I hate scarecrows" Dean groaned as the arm of the scarecrow moved

"It's pleasant down that way too" the scarecrow stated "Of course people do go both ways" his arms crossed to point down both roads

"You have got to be kidding me" Dean muttered as Abby slowly walked towards the scarecrow him following behind

"Did you say something?" Abby asked as she approached watching as the scarecrow shook his head then nodded

"Hey buddy you want to maybe make your mind up?" Dean asked

"That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain only straw" the scarecrow explained

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Dean scoffed

"I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

Abby nodded and glanced at Dean "Yeah I guess you're right, they do"

Dean caught her glance and frowned "Not cute"

"I thought it was" Abby smirked

"You would" Dean sighed groaning as Abby hopped over the fence into the field "Abby"

"Okay scarecrow, how you doing?" Abby asked

"How do you do?" the scarecrow replied

"Eh not so bad"

"Oh I'm not feeling at all well" the scarecrow complained "You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back

"Sounds nice" Dean said flatly "Can't you get down?"

"Down? No, you see I'm... Well, I'm"

"We'll help" Abby smiled

"Oh that's very kind of you" the scarecrow announced "Very kind"

Abby walked behind him and tried to unfasten him to let him down

"I don't think" she griped as she tugged at the rope "Ugh I can"

"Of course I'm not bright about doing things, but if you'll just bend the nail down in the back maybe I'll slip off" the scarecrow explained

"Oh" Abby looked again "I can't see a nail"

"Oh for crying out loud" Dean stepped forwards and instantly grabbed the protruding nail, bending it easily causing the scarecrow to fall to the ground "How hard was that Abigail?" he shot her a look

The scarecrow fell off the post and he began stuffing some of the straw he had lost back into his coat "Whoops" he laughed "There goes some of me again"

"That not hurt?" Abby asked

"Oh no, I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again"

"Oh"

"My it's good to be free" he fell over on to Abby who squealed

"Abby" Dean moved over to where the two landed in a heap "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"Did I scare you?" the scarecrow asked

"No, I'm... I'm good" Abby shrugged it off as Dean picked her up

"But I didn't scare you?"

"No, you didn't"

"I don't know" Dean muttered softly to Abby "Scared the crap outta me"

"I didn't think so" the scarecrow sighed as a crow hopped onto his shoulder grabbing some straw and flying off "Boo! You see, I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face" he sighed and put his head in his hands "Oh I'm a failure, because I haven't got a brain"

"What would you do with one?" Dean asked before slapping a hand to his face "He's gonna sing aint he?"

"Yup" Abby chuckled

"If I had a brain I could" the scarecrow smiled before breaking into song. Abby and Dean steadying him every so often

"With the thoughts you'll be thinkin' you could be another Lincoln, If you only had a brain" Abby joined in

"Dude" Dean looked at her with a weird expression to which she shrugged

"Life would be a ding-a-derry. If I only had a brain!" he finished his song

As they're sitting on the side of the road a crow flies down and picks up the straw that's in the road before flying off. The scarecrow runs into the field and finds the straw, grabbing it and stuffing it in his coat. He falls and lands on the road.

Abby grabs a handful of straw and goes over quickly stuffing it back into his jacket

"I'm sure if the scarecrows back home could do that, the crows would definitely be afraid" she told him

"They would?" the scarecrow asked

"Sure because everyone needs another living scarecrow" Dean stated with a shudder causing Abby to look at him weird

"Where's home?" the scarecrow asked

"It's a long way from here Einstein" Dean sighed

"We just want to go back, so we're going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz to help us" Abby added shooting Dean a look

"You're going to see a wizard?" the scarecrow questioned

"Yeah" Dean huffed a laugh "Never thought I'd say that"

"Do you think if I went with you this Wizard would give me some brains?"

Dean turned his laugh into a cough when Abby glared at him

"I don't know, but even if he didn't you'd be no worse off"

"Yes, that's true"

"Maybe you'd better not. We've got a witch mad at us"

"Just a regular day in the office" Dean nodded

Abby continued "You might get into trouble"

"Witch?" the scarecrow asked "Huh, I'm not afraid of a witch. I'm not afraid of anything, except a lighted match"

"Yeah can't blame you for that one Haystack" Dean commented

"But I'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look, I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing. And I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"

Dean looked at Abby "He remind you of Sam?" he asked

"What?" Abby looked at him weird

"You know all puppy dog and pansy assed?"

"No" she told him "He doesn't"

"Hmm" Dean thought "He reminds me of someone" he snapped his fingers "Cas"

"Your angel?" she asked as he nodded "How the hell does he remind you of an angel?"

"Not eating, not human, doesn't know too much"

"Dean Castiel knew a lot" Abby sighed "You still see him?"

"Not for a while now" Dean shrugged "Bigger things probably"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well" Dean scratched his head "If we have to follow the story then he's gonna have to come with us"

"Good point" Abby sighed

"Alright Haystack get your things, we're shipping out" Dean told the scarecrow who looked at him with a blank face

"You can come with us" Abby confirmed

"Hooray! We're off to see the Wizard!" the scarecrow exclaimed gleefully as he stumbled

"You wanna get your sea-legs first Haystack" Dean sighed helping him up

"I'll try, really I will" he stated

"Yeah well don't hurt yourself" Dean muttered

"To Oz?" Abby asked

"To Oz" the scarecrow nodded

Before they both started singing:

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz, if ever a Wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a Wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because...

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

"Someone please shoot me now" Dean mumbled as he followed them down the road


	4. Ground Rules

"I'm hungry" Dean complained again as the trio kept walking

"I know, I am too, but theres nothing I can do" Abby sighed

"You know what I could really go for right now? A double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake" his thoughts made his expression one of bliss before his stomach gurgled in protest

"You couldn't have kept that to yourself?" Abby asked her own stomach starting to grumble

"No" he stated with little apology "Yo Haystack, know a place we can eat round here?"

"Hey Dean!" Abby called suddenly causing him to turn to see her pointing "Apples"

"I aint Sammy, apples don't really do it for me" he pouted as she walked up to one and plucked one off the tree

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed as the tree slapped her hand and took the apple back

"What do you think you're doing?" the tree asked

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean glared as he stood in front of Abby "What's the matter with you? We were walking, we're hungry"

"She was hungry" the tree gestured to another tree "How would you like to have someone come along and pick something off you?"

Abby stood gobsmacked as her mouth tried to form words making her look like a fish.

"Come along Abby, you don't want any of those apples" the scarecrow stated taking her arm and leading her away

"What do you mean, she doesn't want any of those apples? Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?"

"Oh no, its just that she doesn't like little green worms" he ran from the tree as it grabbed at him

"I'll give you little green worms" the tree stated

"I'll show you how to get apples" the scarecrow told them

"You can't do that to me I'll show you!" the tree began throwing apples at them "You can't do that, you can't do that! Hey!" it called as the scarecrow dodged about

"Oh I got this" Dean ran over "Hey over here you fugly son of a bitch" he waved his arms and apples came flying towards him hitting him.

"Oh" Abby hissed as he dropped to the floor

"I'm okay" he stated his arm up in the air before dropping down again

x

"I guess that did it, help yourself" the scarecrow smiled

Abby had been collecting the apples together "You okay?" she asked Dean as she crawled over, apples gathered in the pinafore

"Just great" he grimaced slowly sitting up "Jesus, see this is why I don't do apples"

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

"Yeah, like you know what this feels like" he glared standing awkwardly "Damn it"

Abby chuckled as he hobbled away to sit down and her eyes caught sight of something silver, she crawled over and found it was a foot, scrambling to stand she saw the tin man.

"I found a tin man" she called

"What?" the scarecrow asked walking over

Dean had his head dipped and a pained expression on his face as he looked at her expectantly

"A tin man" she signalled to him

"Oil can... Oil can" the tin man squeaked

"What did he say?" Dean asked

"Oil can"

"Oil can what?" the scarecrow asked

"Oil can" Abby looked around "Here it is" she held it up as the scarecrow examined him "Where first?"

"My mouth! My mouth!" the tin man squeaked out again

"He said his mouth" the scarecrow stated

"Okay" Abby dropped some oil on the tin mans mouth

"The other side"

"There we go"

Dean pulled a face as the jaw of the tin man worked side to side, Abby and the scarecrow pulling the arm holding the axe down from its position

"M..m...my, my, my, my goodness. I can talk again" the tin man exclaimed

"Whoop-de-friggen do" Dean sighed

"Oh oil my arms, please. Oil my elbows"

"Give me that" Dean yanked the oil can from the scarecrow's hands and oiled his joints as Abby lowered the right arm

"Oh" the tin man sighed

"Did that hurt?" Abby asked

"No, it feels wonderful" he smiled

"Oh that's a shame" Dean muttered

"I've held that axe up for ages"

"How did you get in this state?" Abby asked rotating the tin mans elbow

"Well about a year ago, I was chopping that tree" he signalled in front of them "Minding my own business when suddenly it started to rain" as they listened Dean oiled "And right in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since"

"Well you're pretty much perfect now" Dean announced

"My... My neck. My neck" Dean oiled it "Perfect? Oh bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead bang on it"

Abby anxiously did as he said

"Beautiful, what an echo" the scarecrow nodded

"It's empty" the tin man said with a frown "The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart"

"No heart?" Dean and Abby asked

"No heart" the tin man nodded

"All hollow" he stopped Abby and the scarecrow from helping him as he broke into song

Dean could only throw his arms up and sigh deeply before dropping to sit on a tree stump

x

"When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle. And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a human, if I only had a heart..." he danced around "I could stay young and chipper, and I'd lock it with a zipper if I only had a heart" as the song finished and Abby oiled his knee joints when it stuck he eventually fell over, close to Dean, causing Dean in turn to fall off the tree stump.

"I'm afraid I'm a little rusty yet" he sighed

x

"You okay?" Abby asked Dean as she tugged him up

"Just great" he stood and dusted himself off "What about Hetfield over there"

"What?" Abby asked a strange expression

"You know, tin man. Metallica – James Hetfield" Dean explained

"Oh, gotcha" she said with a hint of sarcasm before she turned to the tin man "That was great" she smiled "You know, why don't you come to Emerald City with us to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart?"

"Emerald City? Why, that's a long and dangerous journey and it might rain on the way" the tin man told them

"But you've just been saying how much you want a heart" the scarecrow pointed out

"And we'll have the oil can" Abby added

"Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn't get me one when we got there?"

"But he will, we've already come such a long way"

"Yeah, and you know" Dean added pointing to his feet "These boots weren't made for walking, I've already had to skip, and well, I don't skip" he shrugged "It'll be fun" he added a tight grin towards Abby

"What's that?" the tin man asked as they heard a laugh

"I hate witches" Dean hissed tensing his jaw

"You call that long?" the witch asked form her perch on the roof of the small house "Why you've just begun! Forgotten about me eh? Well I haven't forgotten about you! Helping the little lady along are you my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her" she pointed towards them looking at the scarecrow "Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" she stated before looking at the tin man "And you, I'll use you for a bee hive" she laughed "Here Scarecrow, want to play ball" she threw a ball of fire at them while laughing as the tin man and Dean tried to put the fire out. "As for you my little Abigail I wish you luck with the Wizard of Oz and a happy journey back to Kansas" before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Dean stood up and walked to Abby after they had extinguished the fire

"What the hell is her problem?" he asked

"You haven't seen the movie have you?" Abby smiled sadly

"Can't say I have" he looked down at her "Care to fill me in?"

"Well, Dorothy winds up here, kills one witch with a house, the witches sister"

"Greeny McMeanie wherever she's gone?"

"Yeah" Abby nodded with a light laugh "She wants the shoes, and all Dorothy wants is to go home"

"Huh" Dean nodded knowingly "With plenty of singing and dancing thrown in"

"Yeah"

"Hey" he nudged her making her look at him again "We're going to get home. I'm serious we're going to get home, even if we have to make a deal somewhere, I'm not staying here, not with the singing" he sighed and tugged her closer "Come here" he hugged her to him "Nothing's going to happen Abs, I mean we're doing good so far, we got Haystack, we just found Hetfield, means there's not too much between now and the end right?"

"I guess" Abby sighed

"I'm not afraid of her" the scarecrow spoke up "I'll see you get safely to the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me! Ha!"

"I'll see you reach the Wizard whether I get a heart or not" the tin man stated as he sat beside the scarecrow "Bee-hive, bah! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me, you know... What's that?"

Abby and Dean walked over as the other two stood. Dean started shaking his arm

"Woah" he exclaimed as he leapt around shaking his arm still "That's a big bee"

"Oh" the tin man exclaimed "They're, they're gone now"

"Did any of them sting anyone?" Abby asked

"I guess they tried to, but they bent their stingers"

"Dean?"

"Nah I'm good" Dean told her

"I hate bee's I don't know what I'd do if" she paused "Oh god there's one on me"

"I'll get it" the tin man announced reaching over and plucking it from Abby's skirt "Oh, see I killed it" he said sadly before crying "Oh, I killed that poor little honey bee. It's only a man without a heart who could do a thing like that. Poor little bee"

"Don't cry" Abby sighed sympathetically "Look, it was just an old drone bee, it would have died anyway"

"Yes?" the tin man looked at her

"Yeah" Dean nodded after Abby threw him a look "Yeah, you put it out of its misery"

"Oh"

"It's just that the Witch is so" Abby paused for a moment

"She's a bitch" Dean stated before putting his hands up in surrender at Abby's glare

"She's so... mean. I don't think you two should come with us, you'll just get into trouble"

"Oh you don't think we're going to stand by and let her get away with fireballs and bee's do you?" the scarecrow asked incredulously

"No sir" the tin man stated

"No sir!" the scarecrow nodded

Dean chuckled "No sir" he added

"Oh you guys" Abby smiled "You know it's weird but I feel like I've known you a long time. But that's crazy I couldn't could I? You get the same feeling Dean?"

"Weirdly enough yeah" Dean nodded "If this whole thing wasn't crazy enough"

"I don't see how, you weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?" the scarecrow asked

"And I was standing over there rusting for the longest time" the tin man agreed

"I suppose, doesn't matter much anyway, we all know each other now" Abby smiled

"That's right" the scarecrow nodded

"We do" the tin man grinned

"Unfortunately" Dean added quietly before raising his voice to its normal volume "So what now?"

"To Oz?" the scarecrow asked looking at them all

"To...!" the tin man started to say enthusiastically

"Okay ground rules" Dean stated stopping them from moving "No more singing. You start singing, you're on your own, I do not sing"

Abby shot him a look

"To Oz?" Scarecrow asked again tentatively

"To Oz!" the tin man confirmed before they headed off in front walking quickly and humming as the four of them made their way further down the road


	5. Poppy Fields

The four of them had progressed quite far, as dusk set in they found the road leading them into a dark forest. Abby's grip on Dean's arm tightened, both hands grasping his wrist like a vice. He touched her arm with his other hand and looked at her reassuringly her grip relaxing a little allowing him to move his hand wrapping it around hers.

The Scarecrow and the Tin Man slowed their walk, looking around nervously.

"Seriously why the hell is it so creepy?" Abby muttered

"Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter" the Scarecrow spoke

"No kidding haystack" Dean responded with his usual sarcasm "Long as there's no animals around it's all good"

"You think we'll see any?"

"We might" Tin Man replied to Abby's comment

"Awesome" she deadpanned

"Animals that eat straw?" Scarecrow asked

"Some, but mostly Lions, and tigers and bears" Tin Man explained

"Lions?" Dean scoffed

"And tigers?" Scarecrow shuddered

"And bears" Tin Man nodded

"Oh my" Dean sighed "Look just stick together and we'll be fine all right?"

"Lions and tigers and bears" Scarecrow and Tin Man muttered as they walked forwards

Abby let out a startled squeak "What was that?"

"An animal?" Dean shrugged "We're in a forest its likely"

"It it it it – it's a huge one" Tin Man muttered gripping the Scarecrow

"D-d-d-don't be fr-fr-frightened, I- I'll – I'll protect you" Scarecrow stuttered out

"With what? Your magical way with words?" Dean snorted

"Look" Scarecrow pointed to a Lion on a fallen tree, seeing them it leapt forwards growling

Abby hid behind Dean as it leapt onto the road causing Scarecrow and Tin Man to fall

"Put em up! Put em up!" the Lion snarled "Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed. Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh?" the Lion snarled at the Tin Man "Sneaking up on me eh? Why"

"Here" Tin Man called "Here go away and let us alone!"

"Oh scared huh?" Lion asked a little amused "Afraid huh? How long can you stay fresh in that can" he laughed "Come on get up and fight, you shivering junk yard! Put your hands up you lop-sided bag of hay!"

"Now that's getting personal Lion" Scarecrow spoke up

"Yes get up and teach him a lesson" Tin Man nodded

"Well what's wrong with you teaching him?"

"Well, well I hardly know him"

"Well I'll get you anyway Pee-Wee" Lion snarled glaring and walking up to Dean

"Hey" Dean yelled "Now no one is going to teach any one any kind of lesson all right?" he stepped forwards and he pushed the Lion back causing him to stumble

"What, what did you do that for? I didn't bite him" Lion asked

"And?" Dean shrugged "You have a go at my man haystack and then size up to me? I'm going to knock you on your ass"

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding?"

"I didn't even touch you" Dean exclaimed "You're acting like my brother" he pause "You go around trying to rough up people weaker than you, yeah I'm going to do something about it. You're nothing but a uh" he thought about it for a second

"You're right" the Lion sighed "I am a coward"

"Yeah, well" Dean glanced at Abby "At least you admit it" he slightly shrugged

"I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself. Look at the circles under my eyes, I haven't slept in weeks" he sighed

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Tin Man asked

"That doesn't do any good, I'm afraid of them" Lion admitted

"Oh that's too bad. Don't you think the Wizard could help him too?" Scarecrow asked Abby

Abby shrugged "I don't see why not, you can come with us, we're on our way to see the Wizard now. To get him a heart" she signalled to the Tin Man

"And him a brain" Tin Man thumbed to the Scarecrow

"He might be able to give you some courage"

"Well" Lion spoke "Wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly Lion? I would"

"No of course we wouldn't" Abby smiled

Lion looked at each of them "Gee, that's that's awfully nice of you. My life has been simply unbearable" he began singing:

"Yeah its sad believe me missy, when you're born to be a sissy..."

x-x

As he continued singing Dean stepped closer to Abby "You sure you wanna take him with us?"

"Don't see why not" Abby replied "I mean he goes with them in the movie, and I'd feel bad just leaving him here"

"Yeah" Dean nodded "I'd feel kind of bad about leaving the hairball here too"

"You going soft on me Dean?"

"Not at all" he smiled "He just reminds me of Sam"

"Yeah well remember you're going to kill him then shoot him when we get home"

"Good point"

x-x

"Then I'm sure to get a brain" Scarecrow sang

"A heart" Tin Man copied

"A home" Abby spoke

"The nerve" Lion finished

"We good to go?" Dean asked the group receiving a nod "All right, remember no singing"

"Dean" Abby sighed "Never mind, let's go"

Unbeknown to them the Witch and her right-hand flying monkey were watching them in a large crystal ball somewhere in Oz. Laughing as she watched them walk together, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion arm in arm. Dean and Abby hand in hand.

"So you won't take a warning eh? All the worse for you then. I'll take care of you now instead of later!" she laughed and turned to a table she picked up a few things and dropped them in a pot, "When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz!" mixing the ingredients together to create a poison, and placing it in a bottle. Holding the bottled poison she waved her hands over the crystal the image of the group in the crystal slowly disappearing and the image of a brightly coloured poppy field slowly taking its place.

"And now my beauties something with poison in it, I think. With poison in it, but attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell" she laughed again "Poppies. Poppies. Poppies!"


	6. It All Starts To Become Clear

The five of them walked out of the forest, poppy fields surrounding them, the flowers dancing in a light breeze like millions of candy-coloured balloons bobbing on water.

"Look" Abby spoke and pointed to the distance "There's Emerald City, we're almost there"

Dean squinted at the two small towers in the distance "It looks kinda far still"

"But it's there Dean" Abby stated "It's so beautiful"

"Well come on then" Lion stated "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing! Let's hurry" Scarecrow exclaimed

"Jesus" Dean sighed as they took off running "Running?" he exclaimed unamused

"Yes" Lion called over his shoulder as they ran through the poppy fields

"Come on, come on" Scarecrow gestured to them

"Hurry, hurry!" Tin Man added

As they ran Abby faltered a little. Sacrecrow, Tin Man and Lion stopped on a hill and gestured for them to hurry

"Oh, oh, come on, come on!" Scarecrow stated excitedly

"Look you can see it here" Tin Man stated "It's wonderful"

"Emerald City" Scarecrow sighed happily

Abby trailed after Dean as they jogged to catch the others up. She staggered again "Damn" she sighed before continuing.

"You okay?" Dean asked turning and slowing to look at her

"Yeah" she nodded putting her hand to her head "Just I can't run any more" she yawned "I'm kind of tired"

"Here, give us your hands and we'll pull you along" Scarecrow said as he approached with Tin Man and Lion

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a minute" Abby stated "Dean?" she looked around "Where's Dean?"

Dean was laying in the poppies and yawned "Cheeseburger" he muttered before snoring

"Oh you can't rest now, we're nearly there" Scarecrow tugged on her hand aas Abby yawned

"What did she do that for?" Lion yawned

"Hey Abby" Scarecrow shook her

"Abby" Tin Man joined in

"Abby" Lion called

"Abby, you can't sleep here! You can't sleep in the middle of a field" Tin Man stated

The witch was watching them and laughed "Call away, call away! She won't hear any of you again. And there's nothing you can do about it either. Bring me my wishing cap, I'll call the winged monkeys to fetch me those slippers. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! It worked very smoothly!"

The group were laying in the poppies, Lion was sniffling away.

"Oh poor Abby" Tin Man cried

"Don't cry" Scarecrow scolded "You'll rust yourself again"

"Coming to think of it" Lion yawned as he lay down "Forty winks wouldn't be bad"

"Don't you start it too" Scarecrow stated

"Oh we ought to try and carry Abby" Tin Man sniffled

"I don't think I could, but we could try" Scarecrow replied

"Lets"

"Yes"

"Oh now look at him" Tin Man sighed looking down at Lion "This is terrible"

"Here Tin Man, help me" he tried to lift Abby "Oh, this is terrible. I can't budge her an inch! This is a spell, this is"

"It's the Wicked Witch!" Tin Man exclaimed "What'll we do? Help! Help!"

"It's no use screaming at a time like this" Scarecrow sighed "Nobody will hear you! Help!" he yelled "Look" Scarecrow looked to the sky "It's snowing! It isn't snowing, it couldn't be. But it is! No it isn't! Yes it is! Oh maybe that'll help" he looked around resigned "Oh but it couldn't help"

As the snow fell on Abby and her eyes slowly opened

"It does help!" he exclaimed "Abby you're waking up!"

"Hmm?" Abby asked

"Unusual weather we're having aint it?" Lion asked as he woke up

Abby looked up and saw Tin Man "Look, He's rusted again. Quick give me the oil can"

"Yes, there" Scarecrow nodded looking for the oil can

"Quickly" Abby took the can from him

"A hot water bottle would be good if we had one" Scarecrow mused

"He's been crying, why?" she asked

"We thought you weren't going to wake up"

Abby paused before talking "Where's Dean?" she handed the oil can to Scarecrow "Dean?" she called looking around "Dean!" she rushed over and knelt beside him, shaking him gently "Dean?"

"Princess ponies" he muttered rolling over

"Dean" she shoved him

He snorted as he woke up "What?" he asked sitting "What did I miss?" he paused and looked at her strangely, bringing his hand up to her hair "You look like you crawled out of a snow-globe"

"So do you" Abby chuckled throwing herself at him in a tight hug

"Hey" he laughed "We'll we definitely aren't in Kansas any more" he buried his face in her neck and pulled her closer

"Come on Toto" she stated standing and helping him to his feet. Holding hands they walked to the others, glancing at each other when they heard the singing before walking forwards "Come on, let's get out of here" Abby smiled before nudging Dean "Look, its even prettier when it's closer"

"Yeah" he nodded looking at her as she gazed in wonder at the Emerald City "It really is"


	7. Merry Old Land Of Oz

The five of them walked through the remaining area of poppy fields. Lion, Scarecrow and the Tin Man walked ahead arm in arm.

Dean and Abby walking slightly behind hand in hand.

"So, this is crazy huh?" Dean spoke his brow furrowing at the faint singing coming from ahead

"Definitely" Abby nodded "Honestly though I half expected Sam to be here"

Dean snorted "Yeah, he'd be the Scarecrow" he grinned

"Definitely" she agreed

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Come on!" Scarecrow called as he, Lion and the Tin Man skipped to the gate of the Emerald City.

They approached the door as a group, Abby looked at each of them "Well" she said "Here goes nothing" she pulled the tasselled cord of the bell.

Moments later a small window opened and a man stuck his head out and looked at them.

"Who rang the bell?" he asked

Dean shared a look with the others when Abby spoke "We did" she told him

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?" asked Scarecrow

"The notice" the doorman told them rolling his eyes slightly

Dean frowned in confusion "What notice?" he asked

"It's on the door" he stated signalling "As plain as the nose on my face. It" he leant over a little and looked "Oh"

Abby looked at Dean as the doorman disappeared, reappearing and hanging a sign on the door before closing the window after disappearing again.

"Bell out of order. Please knock" Tin Man read

"Oh give me a break" Dean sighed before bringing his fist up and pounding "The bell worked"

"I know" Abby told him as the doorman reappeared

"Well, that's more like it. Now state your business" the doorman looked at them expectantly

"We want to see the Wizard" Abby, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion spoke at the same time

"Creepy" Dean muttered

"Oh, the Wizard?" the doorman questioned "But nobody can see the Great Oz, nobody's ever seen the great Oz. Even I've never seen him"

"Well, how do you know there is one?" Dean asked

"Because" the doorman looked directly at him "I... Oh, you're wasting my time"

"Please" Abby spoke before he disappeared again "It's important" she paused "The Good Witch of the North sent me"

"Prove it" the doorman challenged

"She's wearing the ruby slippers she gave her" Scarecrow pointed out signalling to Abby's feet

"Oh so she is" the doorman exclaimed "Well, bust my buttons why didn't you say that in the first place? That's a horse of a different colour! Come on in"

x-x

They stepped back as the door suddenly began to open slowly. There were a lot of people moving around inside, the city was bustling as they stepped inside.

As they walked forward a coach driver pulled up.

Dean stared at the horse, his face going from confusion to surprise and back to confusion as the horse gradually changed colour.

"Huh" he mused to himself "Colour changing horse, now I know I've seen everything"

"Cabby! Cabby! Just what you're looking for" the coach driver smiled "Take you any place in the city we does"

"Well, would you take us to the Wizard?" Abby asked

"The Wizard? The Wizard? I... Can't... Well... Yes, of course. But first I'll take you to a little place where you can tidy up a bit... What?"

"Thank you" Abby smiled "We've been through the ringer, and to be honest I need to" she paused and saw the horse "To uh"

"So kind of horse is that anyway?" Dean asked running a hand over it's neck as it changed from orange to pink "Aint seen nothing like this before"

"No, and never will again I fancy" the coachman smiled "There's only one of him, and he's it. He's the Horse of a Different Colour you've heard about"

They climbed into the cab and they set in motion, driving at a steady pace around the city as the coachman sang his song.

Dean taking no pleasure in the singing, the distaste evident in his demeanour and body language, sitting up when he saw some girls waving.

"Hey" he smiled nodding in their direction. "How are you?" he waved slightly at one particular girl "Nice. What?" he asked as Abby kicked his ankle

"Nothing"

x-x

They left the Scarecrow with some masseurs, Tin Man being polished and the Lion being groomed.

Abby relaxed in the chair as her hair was done and her nails were done. "This is awesome" she smiled

"Sure it is" Dean sighed trying to tug his hand free from a beautician only to be smacked across the back of it with a file "Ow, dammit"

"Dean will you just try and relax?"

"Abs, don't know if you noticed but I'm having my nails done. This is not relaxing, it's hell. No I lie, I've seen hell, this, this is worse"

"Just keep it to yourself then" she closed her eyes "I'm enjoying it"

He rolled his eyes and looked at the woman currently wielding a pair of nail clippers "You put those anywhere near me, see what happens"

x-x

After being primped and preened they all met back up in the square.

Abby had her hair pinned up and a clean dress.

"Look at you guys" she smiled as a shiny Tin Man, groomed Lion and well stuffed Scarecrow approached.

"Stupid Oz, I'm going to kill Sam" Dean was muttering as he tugged at his collar

"Dean" Abby scolded "Quit it"

"Oh I'm sorry" he replied "Look at me, I look like a freak"

She eyed up the white starched shirt and the black slacks with green down the sides of the legs, a green belt round his waist.

"You look adorable" she bit back a chuckle

"I look like a freaking Christmas nutcracker soldier freak"

"Whatever" she sighed before turning her attention to the sky like others when they heard a commotion

"Who's her?" Lion asked "Who's her?" he looked at the others

Abby's eyes widened "It's the witch!"

"Can't that female take no for an answer?" Tin Man asked

Dean opened his mouth to say something, closing it he cocked his head to the side and raised a brow at Tin Man's comment and shook his head "Can't beat that one"

"Surrender Abigail or die! W. W. W." a voice read out the note that had been written in the sky above the city.

Dean glanced over at two women who were looking to the sky.

"Abigail?" one asked the other "Who's Abigail?"

"The Wizard will explain it" the other replied

Dean had stepped forwards standing behind Abby, his hands on her shoulders

"To the Wizard!" a man yelled

"To the Wizard!" another called as the people began running around in the background

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked a little worried as she didn't know what could happen in this world, Dean flexed his fingers on her shoulders in reassurance

"Well" Scarecrow paused "We'd better hurry if we're going to see the Wizard"


	8. Not Nobody, Not Nohow

Wow took a while to get this uploaded, silly mangling of my chapter nonsence meh.  
Anywho sorry about the delay has been rather busy here these past few weeks.  
Hell Hounds Convention, interviewing AJ Buckley (which if you want to check it out can be found at the homepage on my profile as the link wont post in here)  
Also in the next few days I have to think up some questions for Elliot Minor and sort out camera settings for that show and do other random things to prepare for London next weekend hoorah! So there may be another delay in finishing this one up, but I will finish it.

Anyways general recap on disclaimers - I sadly don't own anything you recognise; I'm taking creative licence with Wizard of Oz and unfortunately I don't own nor have anything to do with Supernatural (sad times I know) all I own is Abby - which I'm working on ideas for a back story as to how she ended up with the boys. I work backwards sometimes. So yes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Here here here wait a minute! Wait a minute! Stop stop stop it's all right" one of the guards cried out  
"It's all right. Everything is all right! The Great and Powerful Oz has got matters well in hand – I hope – So you can all go home, there is nothing to worry about" he stated to the crowd that stood gathered in front of the palace "Get out of here now. Go on. Go home"

Abigail moved closer to the guard "We want to see the Wizard" she stated

"All of us" Dean added "Now"

"Orders are nobody can see the Great Oz. Not nobody not nohow" the guard replied

"But..." Abby paused "But we have to"

"Not nobody not nohow" the guard repeated "He's in conference with himself on account of this trouble with the Witch. And even if he wasn't you wouldn't have been able to see him anyway on account of nobody has, not even us in the palace"

"What do you mean no one has seen him?" Dean furrowed his brow holding his hand up to stop Abby from speaking

The guard looked between Dean and the others before speaking nervously  
"Not nobody..."

"Not nohow" Dean replied "Yeah we got that"

"Pardon me we've gotta change the guards"  
The sentry house revolved and as the guard turned his fake moustache upside down and stepped out of the sentry house  
"Now what do you want?" the guard asked

"We want to see the Wizard" Tin Man spoke "Not nobody, not"

"Nohow" Dean growled "We got that last time and the time before that" he stepped forwards "Now listen to me you stupid leprechaun I don't give a crap about not nobody or nohow or whatever else you're going to tell us. We want to see this Wizard or whatever. Now"

"Dean!" Abby exclaimed pulling him back, she smiled at the guard "If we could please see the Wizard"

"She's Abigail" Scarecrow stated

"The Witch's Abigail?" the guard asked intrigued "Well that makes a difference. Just wait here, I'll announce you at once" he turned and walked into the palace

"Did you hear that? He'll announce us at once! I've as good as got my brain" Scarecrow stated

"I can fairly hear my heart beating" Tin Man agreed

"We'll be home soon" Abby beamed

"In another hour I'll be King of the Forest. Long Live the King!" Lion stated before bursting into his song

"You okay?" Abby asked Dean

"That's all it took, was to say who you were?" he shook his head before looking at her "I swear when we get back I am going to..." he sighed and looked at where the others were prancing around singing "I... I can't take this any more"

"Not long to go now" Abby chuckled glancing behind Dean and patting his arm as she walked to where the guard appeared

They all walked over to where the guard now stood

"Go on home! The Wizard says go away!" the guard told them


	9. Scooby Doo, We Got A Job To Do

"Go away?" Scarecrow, Lion and Tin Man asked

"Looks like we came a long way for nothing" Scarecrow sighed sitting on the step and propping his head on his hand

"But" Abby looked at Dean "How are we supposed to get home?"

"I have no idea" Dean sighed "We'll find a way" he looked at her "Hey. We'll get back okay?"

"Yeah" she sighed dropping to the step beside Scarecrow

Unknown to them the guard was looking out through the window

"We're going to get you to the Wizard" Tin Man stated

"We certainly are" Scarecrow nodded determined before sighing "How? How are we?"

"Would... Would it do any good if I roared?" Lion asked

"Who at?" Scarecrow looked at him

"I don't know" Lion huffed and sat down

"Honestly roaring would be a hell of a lot better than singing" Dean stated "Look at you, sitting there looking like this is the end of the world. Well I got news for you it's not"

"How are we supposed to get into see the Wizard?" Tin Man asked "How is Abigail going to get home?"

"That I can't answer, but as for getting home" he looked directly at them "We will find a way and I don't give a damn if it takes hours, days, weeks, whatever we are getting out of here"

"We might have to face facts Dean" Abby stated standing up

"Face what facts?"

"That we might be stuck here"

"No" Dean shook his head "We are not stuck here" he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside "We are getting the hell out of here somehow. I am not staying in this place. Not with the singing and the, and the dancing. I'd rather blow my own brains out then stay here with that pansy ass crap"

"You might have to face it Dean. We might not be going home. Sam will be there alone wondering what happened to us" Abby stated "Bobby will probably call you every name under the sun in multiple languages then sit and curse you out a little more"

Dean tilted his head and nodded lightly "He probably will" pausing he shook his head "But he won't because we are going home"

"How? If we can't find a way how are we getting back?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe Sam or, or Bobby will find a way to get us back"

"They don't even know where we are Dean"

"That ain't my fault"

"Its not mine either!" she turned away and quickly wiped at her eyes

The guard looked out of the window "Oh please don't cry any more" he sniffed as he spoke to them "I'll get you into the Wizard somehow. Come on. I had an Aunt Em myself once"

The gates opened and they slowly walked forwards Dean taking the lead keeping Abby behind him.

Scarecrow and Tin Man kept moving around to stop Lion from running back out the gates causing them to stop at intervals.

"Will you guys knock it off!" Dean chided them "Jesus its like looking after a bunch of 3 year olds. Come on"

"Wait a minute fellahs" Lion stuttered "I was just thinking, I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside"

"What's the matter?" Scarecrow asked

"Oh he's just scared again" Tin Man stated rolling his eyes

"I thought you were going to get some courage off this Wizard?" Dean sighed

"I'd be too scared to ask him for it" Lion replied

"Well, we'll ask for you" Abby smiled

"I'd sooner wait outside"

"Why?"

"Because I'm still scared" Lion stated holding his tail and playing with the tuft of fur on the end

"Oh for crying out loud" Dean muttered "Look you furry ass son of a bitch" he stated bluntly "You will walk your ass down this corridor and to the Wizard or I swear to god you'll have something to be scared about"

"Oh!" Lion exclaimed

"What happened?" Scarecrow asked

"Somebody pulled my tail!"

"Oh, you did it yourself" Scarecrow replied pointing to Lion's hands

"I..." Lion paused and looked "Oh"

Dean looked at Abby "Seriously?" he questioned unimpressed "I mean seriously"

"Here" Scarecrow pulled the tail from the hands of Lion "Come on"

"What was that?" Lion asked jumping and looking around making to run

"An echo" Dean replied grabbing him and shoving him ahead "Keep moving"

"Tap tap tap tap. What was that that that?" Oz's voice rang out "Our echo echo echo"

"Come on" Abby stated happily "We'll soon find the Wizard"

"The Wizard the wizard. The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz oz oz oz oz" Oz's voice echoed again

The doors at the end of the hall swung open

"The Great Wizard of Oz. Come forward!" the wizard spoke

The group stepped forwards

"Tell me when it's over!" Lion stated closing his eyes "Oh!" he exclaimed as Dean grabbed his shoulder

"Come on" Dean stated marching him along with them

"Oh look at that! Look at that!" Lion stated shaking when he saw the throne with flames and smoke coming from it "I want to go home" he wailed "I want to go home!"

"I am Oz" the voice spoke the face of the Wizard dancing behind the green flames "The Great and Powerful. Who are you?" he waited "Who are you!" he demanded with more force

Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion shove Abigail forwards

"Sir" she began nervously glancing at Dean "I'm Abigail and well, uh hi. Uhm we've come to ask you..."

"Silence!" Oz yelled

Abigail was pulled backwards as the flames and smoke grew

"Jesus" she muttered as she was held firmly against Dean who had taken on a defensive stance

"The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come" Oz stated "Step forward Tin Man"

"Oh its me" Tin Man stuttered walking forwards unsteadily

"You dare to come to me for a heart, do you?" Oz asked angrily "You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk?"

"Oh yes, yes sir" Tin Man stuttered "Y-yes your honour. You see a while back we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road and"

"Quiet!" Oz bellowed causing Tin Man to retreat back to the group "And you Scarecrow have the effrontery to ask for a brain? You billowing bale of bovine fodder!"

"Y-yes your honour. I mean your Excellency" Scarecrow stumbled over his words "I... I mean your Wizardry"

"Enough!" Oz yelled Scarecrow moved closer to the group "And you Lion"

Lion slowly stepped forwards and stood gaping like a fish before fainting.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as Scarecrow, Tin Man and Abby ran over to him

"Why did you frighten him like that?" Abby asked "He came to you for help"

"Silence whipper-snapper" Oz spoke firmly

"Whipper-snapper?" Abbys head whipped around "I'll show you whipper-snapper"

"Abby" Dean grabbed around her waist as she struggled

"You ungrateful son of a bitch" she yelled before Dean clamped his hand over her mouth

"Shut it princess" he spoke softly and firmly in her ear

"The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting your requests" Oz continued

"What's that?" Lion asked coming round "What did he say?"

"Come on" Scarecrow helped him up

"What did he say?"

Dean put Abby down "What's the catch?" he asked

"First you must prove yourselves worthy" Oz replied "By performing a very small catch. Bring me the broomstick of the Witch of the West"

"B-b-but if we do that we'll have to kill her to get it" Tin Man stated

"Bring me her broomstick and I'll grant your requests" Oz spoke "Now go!"

"But what if she kills us first?" Lion asked

"I said" Oz spoke before yelling "Go!"

Lion jumped when the voice yelled and bolted down the corridor throwing himself through the window

"Great" Dean sighed "With this team it's going to be a cake-walk" he began walking "Come on Daphne lets go round up Scooby"


	10. When Monkey's Attack

The five members of the small group walked down a small dark trail. Strange trees lining their path and spanning into a dense thick forest.

Dean led the way, in his hand a stick he had found on their way to the forest.

They cautiously walked forwards.

"I'd turn back if I were you" Lion spoke before growling causing them to stop.

"What?" Dean asked following the pointed finger of Lion to a crooked sign post "Oh how quaint" he stated sarcastically at the sign which read

'Haunted Forest

Witches Castle

1 Mile

I'd Turn Back

If I Were You!'

"Come on" Dean stated walking forwards

Hearing and seeing 2 owls on the branch of a tree Lion turned and ran. Luckily Tin Man and Scarecrow caught him and carried him forward.

"From now on we're on Enemy ground" Tin Man stated "You should have something to protect yourself with"

"She can have my Witch Remover" Lion stated handing Abby a spray

"Does it work?" she questioned curiously

"No but it's wonderful for threatening with" he replied nervously glancing around

"Give me that" Dean snatched it before Scarecrow could and he threw it, the spray vanishing as it hit the ground "Now we have to stick together okay" he received nods "Okay. Stay close"

"Did you see that?" Scarecrow asked

"Look out" Tin Man cried as the net Lion held flew from his hands

"You know something?" Scarecrow mused "I believe they're spooks around here"

"That's ridiculous" Tin Man exclaimed "Spooks... that's silly"

"Don't you believe in spooks?" Lion asked

"No" Tin Man shook his head "Why only... Oh" he gasped as he was lifted and carried in the air

"Oh my god" Abby's eyes widened as he fell to the ground

"Are you, are you all right?" Scarecrow asked as him and Abby helped Tin Man up

"I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do" Lion muttered his eyes closed tightly "I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!"

x-x

Watching them the Witch cackled "You'll believe in more than that before I've finished with you" she turned to the window and spoke to the winged monkeys "Take your army to the Haunted Forest, and bring me that girl and her dog! Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed! They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of them. Take special care of those ruby slippers. I want those most of all. Now fly! Fly! Bring me that girl and her slippers!"

x-x

The group were still walking through the forest. Now their pace had slowed a little.

"What are you thinking?" Abby asked as she walked beside Dean

"Just trying to figure out how the hell I ended up here" he replied "Thinking up a plan of getting what we need to get home" he glanced at her "What?"

"Nothing" she smiled "Just you're always thinking about a game plan. You ever just relax and go with it?"

"Not in this job" he stated before hearing one of the group cry out in shock "Come on"

"What's that?" Lion asked trying to hit the thing from his nose "What's that? Take it away, take it away, take it away!" he danced around

"Hold still" Tin Man stated trying to get it "Hold still"

Abby stumbled as she raised her leg to place her hand on it "Damn it" she gritted grabbing Dean's arm

"You all right?" Dean asked

"Something bit me"

"Now come on you're acting silly" Tin Man said before yelling at the bug biting him

"Come on now everybody" Scarecrow yelled as well when the bug bit him soon after

"Everybody just knock it off!" Dean yelled "Jesus. Now lets all just calm down okay" he hissed and his hand flew to his neck and he yanked something off throwing it to the floor "Son of a bitch" he growled before stomping on the bug. He held his hand up "No. No dancing and no damn singing" he ran a hand over his face "What the hell was that?"

"If I remember its a jitterbug or something" Abby replied now sitting and rubbing her leg

"Wonderful" he sighed "Okay everyone listen up. We're going to get this over with as soon as we can. We're going to stick together Hetfield, Haystack you take up the rear. The hairball can take the middle. Abby you're up front with me. Okay lets go in get out and get back home"

As they readied themselves to head off they heard a strange sound from over head

"What is that?" Abby asked before slowly looking up

Dean looked up as well in time to see the winged monkey's swooping down towards them "Take cover!" he yelled knocking Abby to the ground and covering her as the group ran to hide "Lets go" he yanked her up and they began running as 2 monkey's ran in between the two of them.

"Keep going!" Dean yelled watching as Abby ran with the 2 monkey's on her heel. He squared up to the monkey's in front of him "Lets go" he taunted

"Go away now!" Tin Man stated swinging his axe at the monkey's

"Help! Help!" Scarecrow called as the monkey's grabbed him

"Why I'll" Lion doubled his fists as he stood in the centre of a group of monkey's circling around "Foul! Foul!" he cried as a monkey in a tree hit him over the head with the axe it was holding.

The two monkey's running after Abby grabbed her under the arms and flew up into the air. The two monkey's Dean was fighting retreated. He swung his fist into nothing and glanced up breathing heavily. "Damn it" he sighed "Abby!" he yelled "Abby!"

"Help!" Scarecrow called

"What happened to you" Tin Man asked

"They tore my legs off, and they threw them over there" Scarecrow nodded "Then they took my chest out and they threw it over there"

"Well that's you all over" Tin Man sighed

"They sure knocked the stuffing's out of you didn't they" Lion stated

"Don't stand there talking!" Scarecrow exclaimed "Put me together we've got to find Abigail"

"Now let's see this goes" Tin Man paused and sighed "I wish I were better at puzzles"

"Wait a minute" Lion interrupted "This is the left one. He walks bad enough already"

"Poor Abigail. We may never see her again" Tin Man said sadly

"Everyone okay?" Dean asked walking over rubbing his face "I tried to find a way through other than this path but" he shrugged and paused "What the hell happened to you?" he asked Scarecrow

"Who do you suppose they were?" Scarecrow asked And where did they take her? A fine thing, to go to pieces at a time like this"

"Now now, don't fret" Tin Man told him "We'll get you together"

"While you guys sort him out I'll take a look see what's further down the road" Dean picked up the stick again "I'll be right back"

x-x

"My dear what an unexpected pleasure!" the Witch smiled crookedly "It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness"

"What are you going to do to my friends?" Abby asked

"All in good time my pretty, all in good time"

"No. Don't do anything to them let them go"

"Certainly, certainly" the Witch grinned "When you give me those slippers"

"But I was told not to. Besides I've seen this movie"

"Very well" she turned to the monkey "Round up the others and drop them into the river and drown them!"

"Wait!" Abby said loudly panicked "No, here you can have these stupid slippers, just leave them alone"

"That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason" the Witch smiled kneeling and reaching out for the shoes before jumping back sharply glaring

"I didn't do that" Abby stated "Wasn't me" she shook her head "God I sound like that stupid Shaggy song" she muttered "You're still not going to hurt them right?" she asked hopefully

"No!" the Witch exclaimed before pacing "Fool that I am. I should have remembered. Those slippers will never come off as long as you're alive"

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? Right?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" the Witch asked "But that's not worrying me, it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you hurt the spell"

"At least my friends got away" Abby stated defiantly

"Oh which is more than you will" the Witch replied "Drat you and your friends. You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way or another. But it'll soon be over now" she picked up a huge hour glass and turned it over "Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive and it isn't long my pretty. It isn't long" she walked to the door "I can't wait forever to get those shoes" she stated before walking out and closing the door behind her

Abby looked at the hour glass and chewed her bottom lip before looking out of the window. "Damn it Dean" she muttered "Where the hell are you?"


	11. Storming The Castle

Sorry once again it's taken a while to get this posted, it's been a bit hectic recently. I would have had something updated but the unexpected sort of surprise interview with Misha Collins has had me thinking of nothing much. So yeah I don't know how it happened, well I do but I don't think its quite registered that we actually managed it within the short time it took to have someone come and get us, but we interviewed him while he was at Collectormania and that's up on the site now –

www[dot]cult-following[dot]com[/page27[dot]htm]

Just change the [dot] to the usual dot and take out the brackets (since this site has an aversion to links it would seem)

Any-who, usual stuff. What you recognise its not mine.

x--------x

* * *

x-------x

"There," Tin Man said "Now that's the best we can do without any pins."

"Yeah." Lion agreed

"Oh, don't worry about me." Scarecrow announced as he stood "I'm all right. We must worry about Abigail."

"But how can we find her?" Tin Man asked "We don't even know where she is."

"Maybe not." Dean said "But we know she was taken that way, so I vote we go that way, see what we find."

"Come on fellows." Scarecrow walked forwards

"Just take it easy there Haystack" Dean held him back "We need a plan"

x-x

Eventually they had walked for a while and had come to some rocks, Dean leading them slowly along the rock face. Tin Man suddenly slipped and fell grabbing Lion's tail

"I hope my strength holds out" Lion muttered as Scarecrow tried to help Tin Man back up

"I hope your tail holds out" Tin Man said fearfully

"You remind me of my brother" Dean said as he helped pull Tin Man back up "Careful okay"

Eventually Dean made his way over the rocks followed eventually by Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow

"What's that?" Lion asked pointing to something "What's that?"

"That's the castle of the Wicked Witch!" Scarecrow said "Abigail's in that awful place"

"Oh I hate to think of her in there" Tin Man cried "We're got to get her out"

"Don't cry now" Scarecrow sighed "We haven't got the oil-can with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is"

Dean walked back over and crouched down "Okay, it looks simple enough one doorway, a few windows" he paused "It's a castle so there's probably something not great going to be waiting for us, far as I can tell we might be able to get straight in and out"

Lion began tapping his arm "Who's them?" he pointed almost hysterical "Who's them?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at what they would soon come to know as the Witch's Winkies "Son of a bitch" he muttered under his breath "Okay so maybe its not as easy as I thought"

"I've got a plan how to get in there" Scarecrow said

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked

Scarecrow nodded "And you're" he pointed to Lion "You're going to lead us"

"Him?" Dean pulled a face

"Yeah" Lion nodded "Me?"

"Yes, you"

"I-I- gotta get her out of there?"

"That's right"

"All right, I'll go in there for Abigail" Lion said "Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch, guards or no guards. I'll tear 'em apart" he growled "I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there. There's only one thing I want you fellows to do."

"What's that?"

"Talk me out of it"

"No, you don't" Tin Man said

"I really think we should" Dean added "I mean he's not"

"Oh, no" Scarecrow shook his head

"No? Now, wait a minute" Lion eye-balled them

"You don't neither" Tin Man said "Up"

"Now..."

"Guys" Dean put his hands on their chests "Think about this for a minute would you? Even if we do send him in, what the hell is he going to do? Growl like a kitten?"

"Do you have another plan?" Scarecrow asked

"Maybe"

x-x

They pressed themselves against the rock as three of the guards stood above them, as Dean whispered his plan to the three Lion looked behind him and saw 3 guards staring at them. Unable to speak, the guards rushed forwards and seized them.

"All right" Dean said as he fiddled with the guards uniform he was now wearing "Now, that wasn't the plan but"

"But something happened didn't it?" Scarecrow asked

"You put up a great fight Lion" Tin Man smiled "I don't know what we'd have done without you"

"Hah" Lion scoffed "I must have bitten you a couple of times"

"Right okay enough with that" Dean sighed "We have to get in and get Abby out" he looked around "Come on. Stay together"

"Do you think it'll be polite dropping in like this?" Lion asked as they walked along the rocks

"Lord give me strength" Dean muttered

They paused and watched the guards marching into the castle, Dean signalled for them to join the line, Scarecrow first, then Tin Man, then Lion and then himself. As they marched through Lion's tail decided to escape from under the uniform. Noticing the issue Dean grabbed it and tucked it in.

"Play it cool" he hissed pushing Lion forwards as the drawbridge was pulled up after them.

Gradually Dean found himself a head of the others, looking around he ducked into a recess in the wall and tugged the others in beside him as the rest of the guards continued down the hall.

"Where do we go now?" Tin Man whispered

"Yeah" Lion nodded

"Will you shut up I'm trying to think." Dean whispered harshly. Sighing he looked at them "Okay so, my guess would be she'll be kept upstairs. He leant out and glanced around.

"There" Scarecrow pointed to a staircase in the corner

"All right" Dean turned to face them "We go together, slow, quiet okay? All right. Let's go"

They quickly made their way down the hall and pressed their backs against the wall. Dean signalled for them to go up the stairs. Slowly and cautiously they ascended.

x-x

Dean waved them down the hall after him, checking the few doors on the way through, leaving them with one door left. Dean quickly headed over and checked it.

"Locked" he told them before trying to open it

"Wait!" Scarecrow exclaimed "We'd better make sure. Abigail, are you in there?" he asked pressing his head to the door

"It's us!" Lion called

"Dean?" Abby called rushing to the door "Dean?"

"Yeah we're here Abs" Dean replied "Give me a few to get you out"

"Listen" Lion beamed "It's her. We gotta get her out. Open this door! Open the door!"

The three of them began pushing on the door as Dean tried to work it open

"Don't push!" Tin Man said as they pushed together

"You stop pushing" Scarecrow replied

"Oh, I was only trying to..." Lion was cut off

"Everyone stop pushing" Dean yelled standing up and looking at them "You three just, just move okay. Keep a look out" he sighed as he knelt at the door muttering under his breath "I swear to God when we get home"

Tin Man approached "How about..." he held out the axe

"How about you go stand back over there and let me do this okay" Dean said cutting him off "Damn it!" he slammed his hand on the door "Abs!"

"Yeah?" she called through the door

"You're going to have to turn the handle, see if it will help while I pick the lock"

"Okay" she turned the handle

"You turning it?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Standing up Dean kicked the door hard, turning he walked to the Tin Man "Give me that" he snatched the axe and walked back to the door "Abs stand back"

He raised the axe and slammed it into the wood over and over again. Bit by bit the wood began to break away. He threw the axe down and kicked the door causing it to burst open.

"Abs?" Dean called walking in the room and looking around

Abby pulled herself up from the floor "Dean"

Dean turned and stepped forwards grabbing her into a bone crushing hug before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her firmly "You okay?" he asked hands on her face

"I'm fine" Abby nodded

"Okay" he nodded, his eyes still looking over her face

"Did they hurtcha?" Lion asked

"No I'm fine" Abby replied

"Okay we got to get out of here" Dean stated "Come on"

They ran down the stairs and hurried to the entrance, the large heavy set doors swinging shut in front of them before they reached them.

"Son of a bitch" Dean yelled as he yanked the handle and pulled trying to open the doors

Abby glanced behind them and froze

"Going so soon?" the Witch asked causing Dean and the others to turn around "I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning"

"Yeah?" Dean asked "Gotta tell you lady, ain't much of a party" he stood firm as the guards appeared in front of them

"Trapped" Lion said "Trapped like mice, er rats!"

The guards began to advance on them

"Go ahead" Tin Man said to Lion "Do something. Roar!"

"What good'll it do us?"

"That's right" the Witch spoke "Don't hurt them right away. We'll let them think about it a little first." she watched the guards point their spears "How does it feel my little visitor? Can you imagine what I'm going to do to you?"

Dean glanced at Scarecrow's eye line and his own eyes lit up, following the rope down from the huge candelabra that hung in the centre of the hall. Placing a hand on Scarecrow's shoulder he nodded. Scarecrow stepped over to where the rope was fastened on the wall.

The hour glass the Witch held was thrown down, crashing to the floor it burst into a cloud of flames and smoke.

"Now!" Dean called

Scarecrow grabbed the Tin Man's axe and chopped the rope.

As the candelabra fell Dean grabbed Abby and threw her out the way as it landed on the guards stood underneath it.

"Seize them!" the Witch screamed at the guards struggling on the floor "Stop them you fools!" she ran down the stairs and out of the hall following where Dean, Abby and the others had ran. "They've gotten away! Stop them!"

x-x

Dean peered out from behind the recess they had hidden in and ran back into the hall

"It's no use trying the doors again" Scarecrow announced "Which room is it?"

They look back down the corridor when they hear the marching steps of the guards.

"They're coming back!" Lion panicked

"Upstairs quickly!" Scarecrow pointed to the stairs

Grabbing Abby's hand Dean pulled her behind him upstairs "Get a move on guys" Dean said as they all ran to the next floor. Seeing the Witch and the guards appear in the room.

Catching sight of them the Witch smiled

"There they go! Now we've got them. Half of you go that way" she pointed to the stairs "Half go that way" she pointed to the right "Hurry go!" she smacked a few of them with her broom "Go!"

The group found themselves running along the battlement from one tower.

"Where do we go now?" Lion asked

"This way" Scarecrow announced

"Go" Dean sent Abby ahead of him

"Dean!" Abby called as some guards appeared in front of her

"Back this way!" Dean shouted over causing them to turn and run back the way they had came as the guards followed.

They ended up in the hall with guards in front of them, they turn to run to the left only for more guards to appear inevitably trapping them. With the guards surrounding them.

The Witch came forwards and the guards parted to let her through.

"Well, ring around the rosy a pocket full of spears!" the Witch smirked "Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well I'm going to start in on you right here, one after the other. And the last to go will see the first four go before her" she smiled broadly and held her broom up to a torch on the wall "How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" she lowered the flame to his arm with a cackle.

"No, no no" Scarecrow cried out in fear "Help! I'm burning!"

Abby glanced around

"There" Dean pointed he grabbed the bucket from the corner and Abby took it from him throwing it on the Scarecrow, half of it hitting him and half of it hitting the Witch in the face.

The Witch let out a loud piercing scream, causing them to pause and look at her.

"Oh" the Witch shrieked "You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting, melting! Oh what a world, what a world!" she cried "Who would have thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Oh look out! Look out! I'm going!"

They watched as she slowly melted away leaving nothing but her cloak and hat on the floor.

"You have got to be shitting me" Dean exclaimed his eyes focused on the pile of clothing on the floor where the witch once stood.

The leader of the guards looked at them.

"She's... she's dead!" he exclaimed "You've killed her"

"I can't say she didn't deserve it" Dean replied

"We didn't mean to kill her" Abby explained shooting Dean a look "Really. It's just he was on fire"

The guards knelt down

"Hail to Abigail!" the leader announced "The Wicked Witch is dead!"

"Hail hail to Abigail! The Wicked Witch is dead!" the guards said together

"You're happy about this?" Dean asked curiously

"Very happy" the leader nodded "Now she won't be able to hit us with a broom any more"

Abby looked at Dean "The broom! Could we have it?"

"Please" the leader handed it to her "Take it with you"

"Thanks" she smiled "Now we can go back to the Wizard and say she's dead"

"And maybe get home too" Dean added

"The Wicked Witch is dead!" the leader announced

"The Wicked Witch is dead!" all the guards cheered again "The Wicked Witch is dead! Hail, hail the Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!"


End file.
